


opportunity

by stxvetony



Series: stony one-shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: where tony stark saves the opportunity rover





	opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> where tony saves the opportunity rover bc that is something his dramatic ass would totally do okay
> 
> full disclaimer : i have like no idea how they actually contact the rover or like anything about how this played out? so like the details are probably wrong but i tried to leave everything as vague as possible. anyways if you would like to correct me feel free to do so lol

 

Steve watched Tony from the doorway of his workshop, softly smiling in adoration at the sight of his boyfriend hunched over the table scribbling away at plans for surely some amazing plan of an invention while he typed away at the computer screen containing lines of code that Steve couldn’t think to ever understand in his lifetime.

Steve balanced the tray on his hand containing the food that Tony would never think to get himself, as he walked up behind his genius, plopping down the tray on a nearby table before hugging Tony from behind, nuzzling his neck.

 

“Hey. “ Tony smiled, spinning around on his chair to meet with Steve for a kiss.

 

Steve pulled away moments later, making Tony groan childishly from the lack of contact again. Steve leaned in for another kiss before noticing the tear tracks present on Tony’s face underneath the ever-present black circles resulting from the lack of sleep.

 

“Hey. Are you crying?” Steve asked worriedly, wiping away the tears on Tony’s face. “Who do I need to beat up?”

 

Tony shook his head. “It’s fine, Steve. I was just reading about the Opportunity rover you know? It’s not fucking fair that NASA is incompetent and can’t reach him so they’re declaring it dead.”

 

Steve shook his head in amusement, reaching over to hug Tony. “They aren’t all amazing geniuses like you, my love. Hasn’t it not been heard of in months? Maybe it was really just time to call the project over with.”

 

Tony typed away furiously at the keyboard. “Well, I need to see if I can save it because it’s not just a robot, it’s important to me and to NASA I guess. And I can’t get Thor to go get it on Mars because he’s on Asgard I think with Bruce or something, I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

 

Grinning at his overworked boyfriend, Steve gently lifted Tony’s hand from the computer, causing the other man to groan in protest, although he put up little fight, melting into Steve’s arms.

 

“You can leave saving off the world for another day. Eat and sleep first.”

 

Tony grumbled, but pulled himself up to drape across Steve’s arms. “Go take me to bed then handsome.”

 

. . .

 

When Steve woke up, the spot next to him was cold, and he sighed to himself before getting up to go find Tony. His boyfriend had surely not even eaten yet, considering that he was utter shit at taking care of himself, and Steve sometimes wonders why Tony forced himself to be so self-destructive every day.

 

Sure enough, when Steve reached Tony’s workshop, the other man was hard at work, although his movement seemed to be slightly slower than usual, fingers slightly shaking in exhaustion.

 

“Whatever am I going to do with you?”

 

Tony looked up to see Steve, before darting his eyes to the clock on the wall which stood at 5:48 in the morning. “Wait - I can explain why I’m awake. So you see this screen? I’m programming a machine that will finally allow me to establish contact with Oppy without worrying about the dust storms and dirty solar panels because it doesn’t have to rely on using the -”

 

“Oppy?” Steve interrupted, laughing slightly.

 

Tony flushed. “Opportunity. Whatever. I get attached to bots okay?” He looked down to pat Dum-E, before continuing to ramble.

 

Steve just watched fondly, tuning out Tony. It wasn’t as if he could ever think to understand what he was saying. After all, he was pretty positive that 99.99% of the population wouldn’t be able to understand Tony when he talked about his inventions or science, much less Steve, who had barely figured out how to use an ordinary phone.

 

Steve wasn’t sure how long he stood there watching Tony, basking in his presence, but he figured that at one point Tony had stopped rambling and gone back to working on how to save the rover stuck on Mars.

 

Sometimes later, after Steve had picked himself off from Tony’s workshop, slipping out to avoid any more disturbance towards the genius and went to go on his morning run, he came back to an excited Tony waiting for him in front of the elevator where he stepped off.

 

“Honey. Breathe.” Steve laughed, putting his arms on Tony’s shoulder to steady the jumping man.

 

“Steve! Steve! Okay so I finally figured out how to bring Opportunity to establish contact and it’s on a trial run so far, and Steve! I’m so glad that now all those 5,000 something scientists won’t be a waste and it isn’t considered dead because it’s not, it can’t be. It was just those stupid dust storms and it helped us so much? Oh! And maybe if we establish contact it can become friends with Dum-E, and U, and Butterfingers, so yeah. What do you think?”

 

Steve laughed. He found himself doing that a lot lately, far more than he had ever thought he would since being defrosted 70 years into the future. “I’m proud of you shellhead. I knew you could do it.”

 

Because of course, he could. If anybody could figure out how to save the rover, if anybody could figure out how to fix something that nobody else could, that fucking NASA couldn’t fix, it would be Tony Stark after all. And god, Steve was so in love with this man, so in love with with his genius mind, so in love with his sleepy stumbles in their bedroom before he collapsed cuddled up against Steve, so in love with his annoying self sacrificing streak which made Steve so scared, so mad, but made him love Tony just that much more. He was so in love with Tony’s messy hair, full of knots, tangles, but only for him to run his hands through, so in love with the arc reactor, it’s blue light reminding Steve that Tony was still here. God, Steve loved every single bit of Tony.

 

Steve was interrupted out of his thoughts to a sudden shout, after a notification from JARVIS, and Steve trailed after Tony who was running back to his lab through the stairs which were so often unused now, except for perhaps, when Tony wanted some privacy away from the rest of the Avengers who liked to pop into their floor often.

 

Tony squealed from the workshop, a sound he would vehemently deny later, beckoning Steve to come over to look at the screen. Steve couldn’t read any of the code, but in the middle lay a single message from Opportunity.

 

“It’s getting lighter. I can finally look up and see.”

 

And Tony smiled genuinely, the smile which came across his face so rarely. He pressed something on the screen and played back a song.

  
_I’ll find you_  
_In the morning sun_  
_And when the night is new._  
_I’ll be looking at the moon,_ _  
But I’ll be seeing you_

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi on tumblr!](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
